


As One

by MrMissMrsRandom



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Nagamas 2017, Rated for some slight references to ogling on Henry's part, Romantic if you quint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMissMrsRandom/pseuds/MrMissMrsRandom
Summary: Frederick attempts to teach Henry the finer points of horse riding, but learns a bit more in return.





	As One

**Author's Note:**

> This gift is for dornishsphinx on tumblr! I'm so happy I got you as my Nagamas giftee! You had a lot of good prompts, but this is the one I thought I could work with best. Hope you enjoy and thank you for all the likes you have given to my other fics. 
> 
> Writing this as taking place after their A Support! Also apologies if I don’t get their mannerisms 100% on point.

Henry told him that he wanted to learn horseback riding one evening during their regular (regular in the sense that it fit Henry’s lackadaisical concept of time) training meeting. They had upgraded from their usual physical training to practice swords, and as they crossed the dulled blades, Henry asked. It was enough of a shock that it made Frederick misstep, giving the smaller man and opening to kick his knees and sent him toppling back. 

“That much of a shock there, Freddy?” Henry used the tip of his practice sword to bring Frederick’s chin up. 

Frederick scowled, pushing the blade away with the back of his hand and getting back to his feet. He decided to ignore the nickname the Plegian mage has saddled with him recently. “I suppose I should have assumed you had been practicing. You were the one who suggested sword practice. However, it was under the pretext that it would help your reflexes in battle.” 

“Oh, it does!” Henry nodded. “But now I’m ready to move onto bigger and better things. Since curses and swords are becoming old hat for me, it should be fun to learn how to combine them both and ride a horse.” 

Frederick couldn’t help but smile at Henry’s blasé attitude. Perhaps it was starting to grow on him. His fascination with pain, however, was still an issue. “Very well. But I should warn you that working with a war horse is not near as simple as you believe it to be. Animals have their own ways of doing things, and it’s up to the rider to understand them.”

“Oh, I’ll manage.” Henry replied, blithely cheerful as ever. 

“Fantastic. Then I shall see you at right before dawn tomorrow.” Frederick replied, his “unsmiling” smile crossing his face. “We should be able to run through some basics before heading on the march again.” 

“Whatever you say, Freddy.” Henry replied with his usual smile. Frederick was curious to see how, or even if, Henry’s face changed when he was frustrated.

(~)  
Frederick had to give the mage credit: Henry showed up right on time, as the sun rose over the tents of the war camp. Since they did not have extra horses to spare, he had brought his own, Pyrus, a gelding he had had since he officially joined the Shepherds to protect Lord Chrom and Lady Lissa. Perhaps he could have asked Sully or Stahl to borrow their mounts, but he wasn’t familiar with their horse’s respective temperaments to trust he could control them when instructing a greenhorn. He also ended up bringing an old nag from the supply caravan, who in her years of battle and camps probably had more patience than even Father Libra. Frederick’s own steed was not wearing his usual armor or tack. Instead, it was in a bag set to the side.

Henry was wearing a pair of breeches that were a tad short on his legs, but were much better for riding then the netting of his dark mage attire. Wearing that would have been a surefire way to receive saddle sores. 

“Huh, so I’ll be riding with Granny horse first?” Henry said, pointing at the nag. 

“I’m surprised you can tell the difference between them,” Frederick replied. 

“Oh, I’ve been around plenty horses, even when I was part of Plegia’s troops,” Henry replied with a smile. “A lot of the place is desert, so they’re a pain to take care of. Only the higher ups in the military had them, and I got punished for going up close to look further.” 

“Punished?” 

“Yep, I was disappointed that I couldn’t get a good look at the bruises on my back from it! Oh well, win some, lose some.” Henry shrugged, and Frederick was reminded how… off his companion could be, though his most egregious examples were kept to the battlefield, so everyone tolerated it. “But I’ve gotten to see a lot more carnage since joining the Shepherds, so it totally makes up for it.” 

“Very well, then.” Frederick sighed, deciding it was best to get on with the lesson. “Before we start the riding portion, you’ll need to learn how to prepare your horse for riding.” 

He could have sworn he saw Henry’s squinted eyes wince as he placed the bag of tack in front of him. “I will instruct you the first time, then you must do so without my help. Let’s get going.”

Two hours later, Henry had successfully finished putting on both Pyrus’s tack and armor without Frederick’s help. If Henry was winded or irritated, it did not show on his face.

“Good. Now we can practice how to properly mount a horse.” 

But Henry waved his hand, as if to flick away that idea. He then quickly, if not quite gracefully, mounted Pyrus, who jerked his head and had to be held back by Frederick from nipping at Henry. 

“I made him angry?” 

“You startled him.” Frederick pointed out. “That’s why I wanted to show you first, though I thought…”

“I’ve been watching you.” Henry replied.

“...Pardon?”

“It seems you have been assuming a lot about me, Freddy.” Henry replied with the same enigmatic smile. “I did say I wanted to learn, so this isn’t some whim. I’ve been watching you to try to figure out how the right way to mount. I’m deadly serious!” 

Frederick took a moment to process the information he had been given. It was true, though he had spouted to Henry the importance of training and putting thought into your plans on the battlefield, he had not actually given Henry full credit for how the mage was dedicated, in his own way. 

“I’m sorry if it sounded like I doubted your capabilities, Henry. I will rectify my reactions in the future.” Frederick replied, trying his best to be honest and true to his word from here on out.

That response, however, seemed to bring a change of sorts to Henry’s face. He was still smiling, but it did not reach his eyes. 

“It’s not as fun to tease you when you respond like that, you know.” 

Frederick found himself perplexed once more. He lowered the bridle on Pyrus, moving closer to Henry. Sitting atop the horse, he had a few hands on Frederick in height, and was looking down at him somewhat. He brushed his hand against the side of Henry’s knee. “Now what do you mean by that?”

“Oh, the dashing sort of response, you know. It’s hard to make fun of such open sincerity.” Henry answered. “Though, I do like that part of you.”

“Hm, is that so?” Frederick replied, now genuinely, opening smiling himself. “I thought you liked the part when you found out I enjoy setting campfires?” 

“You have a “flare” for it!” Henry cackled. “Maybe as payment I should teach you some magic. Your thighs would look even more amazing in Plegian robes.” 

Frederick felt his face heat up, and removed his hand from Henry’s leg, trying to think back to what they had been doing. Pyrus’s nose nudged at his elbow. Ah, riding lessons, yes. Not the potentially lewd remark. “I-I think my skills are more suited to other types of weaponry.” 

“Oh, too bad.” Henry grabbed onto his shoulder to have balance as he dismounted, then walked over to the old nag. He took out an apple that Frederick had no idea he had been carry, and gave it to her. She whinnied, and accepted the treat. His smile turned into something of softer sort, and Frederick, though he had not seen Henry frustrated, felt in this lesson he had learned more about the strange, perverse, and kind young man in front of him than he had first thought. 

“I’ll get her gear ready.” Frederick said, moving back to the bag for an extra saddle and set of reins. “Then we can ride together.”

“That sounds great!” Henry replied, patting the nag’s mane. “Hey, can she be my warhorse?”

“Henry, that horse is a work horse.” 

“So is that a no?”

"...It's a we’ll see.”


End file.
